Shinning Moonlight
by Just-A-Dream-Finally-famous
Summary: Santana finally lets brittany into her life. breaking down her walls for the girl that she tried to hide her love from, for so long find out what happens when things get a little bit complicated. smut.angst,fluff.


My love for you becomes stronger every day your dark eyes pierce right into my soul every time you look at me, that smile that you have reserved only for me when you wake up in the morning and look at me through your hooded eyes in the morning sunlight that make me love you so much more. The way you love me like no one else can love me makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I love to walk with you hand and hand in public just so everyone can know that you are mine, that I am proud to call you mine and only mine. I love everything about you, your hair in morning, your soft skin touching mines when were tangled in bed together who would of thought that this could happen.

When for so long you denied your feelings for me, it hurt so bad because I knew you were the only one for me the one I could no longer sleep without when you are not by my side I feel incomplete like I can't breathe. This aching in my chest when you are gone I had grown accustomed to your worm breath on my chest when you laid your head to rest in between the valley of my breast, right after you would come down from one of your powerful orgasms. It hurt when you would abruptly get up and leave without an explanation "I have to go" you would say before I had a chance to protest you couldn't even look at me in my eyes and say goodbye you would leave with a soft kiss to my lips. Making pretend nothing happened the next day.

I would cry myself to sleep most nights looking up at the moonlight shining through my bed room window at night. I would always wonder if you ever did the same I would grab the sheets we had just been tangled in and wrap them around myself so that your smell could over power my senses. It was all I needed to fall asleep. This went on for a couple of months until I could not take it anymore part of me was angry I wanted to be with you so bad I didn't care if we had to hide I just wanted you to stop walking out on me to go have a random fuck with puck or one of those other guys it hurt so bad.

So when arte came and around we started to get along pretty well we always did I just never looked at him as a "boyfriend" figure because I was already in love. He was there for me though; he knew I loved you though I would stay up at night while he was asleep and write all sorts of things in my journal about you. He would call me back to bed and I would cringe at the sound of his voice, oh how I wished it would have been you. Your raspy sweet voice that I missed so much, you stopped talking to me when you heard I was dating arte I tried to reason with you but all I got was a very angry Santana. I knew you weren't angry though I knew you were sad I felt bad but what you were doing was not fair to the both of us.

I found you sobbing in the girl's bathroom one afternoon I walked in and stopped dead in my tracks when I heard that familiar cry I could recognize anywhere. "san" I called out you immediately stopped crying. I pushed the door open to the stall you were in, you pushed passed me and were about to open the door I grabbed your wrist lightly I wasn't letting you go. Not this time you looked back at me with scared eyes, you pulled me into a hug wrapping your arms around my neck, I held you tightly by the waist while you sobbed into my neck whispering "I'm so sorry Britt, I love you so much" you kept repeating those words till your sobbing slowed.

That was about a month ago right after that I had broken things with arte "you don't have to say anything Brittany" he said as we stood by his locker " I know, that you love her I could see the hurt look in your eyes every time she walked by with krosfky" he explained " I'm not mad" he smiled up at me I felt relief a small smile graced my lips I was glad that he was so understanding of our love" thanks arte, thanks for being there for me" I grabbed his wheelchair and walked us to glee club.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a small giggle I looked down at source of sound. You were looking up at me smiling that angelic smile I love so damn much in the morning.

"hey baby" you whispered I could feel your warm breath on my lips "what's got you thinking so hard up there" you asked poking my nose with your index finger. I giggled at the touch "oh nothing "I said looking into your beautiful chocolate brown eyes "just how lucky I am to have you" I explained.

Santana rolled her eyes and looked away, she was blushing hard as she dug her face into my neck kissing me softly "God britt, you are so cheesy" she said giggling "I fucking love it" I laughed softly as I trailed my hands down your back slowly feeling the Goosebumps under my fingertips.

You started to nibble down my neck just the way you know I liked it "Santana baby" I moaned softly at your touches you felt so good against me "You feel so good baby" I loved letting you know how good you made me feel.

"mm you like that baby" I shut my eyes harder as you kissed across my chin, both your hands on my naked chest massaging my breast lightly I couldn't help but grind my hips into yours "fuck baby I like that" my hands were now on your neck holding you in place as I kissed your soft pouty lips. I could never get enough. It was days like this that I loved the most a lazy Sunday in bed home alone with you naked against me I loved every day with you but these were my favorites.

I flipped us over so you would be on your back you looked at me with hungry eyes "are you going to fuck me Brittany" you asked looking deep into my eyes, you licked your lips and bit your bottom lip. I was on my knees you had your legs spread my hips between your legs. I could see your wet core; I knew you were sensitive just by looking at your swollen clit. We hadn't even done much and you were already soaking wet for me.

"baby" she whispered "come here, I want you" we had been having sex since freshman year of high school and I still could not get over dirty talk I love it so much, she knows that talking dirty will get me going. Never has any one turned me on like Santana she could get me wet by whispering in my ear or just a simple look she always had complete control over me.

I snapped out of my haze as soon as I heard the arousal in your voice, you pulled me down on top of you your legs wrapped around my waist. I felt your breast on mines, your nipples hard and ready for me "is that what you want Santana" I asked "for me to fuck you hard" I asked again looking down at you. You were nodding your head frantically.

"You know I love it when we make love" you said running your fingers through my blonde hair "but right now I just want you to fuck me baby" you pulled my hair hard as you said the last word. I let out a small grunt and thrust my hips into you. My clit coming in contact with yours right away I could feel your juices all over my clit. At this point I had no idea which one of us was wetter; I spread your legs wider and positioned my clit right on top of yours, we both let out loud moans as I started to move myself against you our juices mixing together it made it easier for me to grind my clit against yours as we settled into a fast rhythm. Soon loud moans and wet sounds filled the room as I pressed my clit against yours.

"baby!" you gasped as I pinned your hands by the side of your head . I started to kiss all over your neck, I sucked on that special place on your neck that makes you squirm with pleasure "is this what you wanted santana" I asked as I whispered in her ear I could hear the arousal in my voice" to get fucked hard" she let out the loudest moan yet ,panting hard against my ear.

"Yeah baby give it to me britt" before I knew it I was on my back with Santana grinding her clit against mines I was moaning so loud I am sure the neighbors could hear me "San-tann-aaa" I moaned loudly she was panting and moaning against lips as she kissed me. "fuck, britt " I had my legs spread open for her as she grinded against me. My hand found its way into her hair as my left hand squeezed her perky full breast. She was kissing me hard now we were both moaning into each other mouths out of breaths coming out short and ragged as our clits slipped against each other.

I was feeling so good right now, the knot in my stomach getting tighter as she whispered dirty things into my ear she could tell I was close the way Santana always fucked me and made love to me was always with passion I loved every minute of it they were both so different. When making love she was tender and sweet like if she was pouring all her love into me with her touches but when she fucked me it was hard and dirty like she could never get enough, she always showed her love to me and that's what I loved the most about my Santana.

"you like it when I fuck, don't you" all I could do was nod my head as my eyes shut, my mouth hanging open as I gasped for air.

"uh!"

"uh!"

"uh!"

I squeaked out as she slammed against me harder. "fucking hell britt, you're going to make cum" a thin layer of sweat covered my breast as we both moaned loudly I could feel myself ready to explode my feet both dug into her ass as she pressed into my clit harder.

"Come with me Santana" I moaned out loudly "baby, I'm gonna cum" I grinded up against her harder "please san" I choked out, I felt her worm breath leave my ear "Look at me Brittany" I opened my eyes and looked into her eyes and that's all it took, her hands squeezed both of my breast as i came. My body snapped up off the bed bringing her up with me, as much as I tried to keep my eyes open they shut closed all I could hear were her pants against my lips and I came down from my high.

"Ohhh fuckkk babyyy" she moaned out and she came I felt her juices all over my already wet pussy.

I kissed her lightly as we both panted against each other out of breath. She laid on top of me our breathing slowing as I ran my finger through her hair her head in between my breast. She was tracing patterns on my belly her body pressed against me. I could feel her breast against me I was getting turned on again. "I love it when you fuck me like that baby" I said with a lazy smile "it was so fucking good"

She looked up at me with a lazy smile "it's always good with you Brittany"

I woke up hugging Santana sometime that afternoon her breast were pressed against mines as she slept. Her head was tucked into my neck I could feel her steady slow breaths on me. I couldn't resist not touching her so I slowly let my fingers run through her dark locks, I inhaled her smell her hair smelled like strawberry shampoo my favorite. I kept on lightly running my fingers through her hair.

"Baby" I stopped stroking her hair and smiled "yes baby" I kissed the top of her head lightly.

"mmph, what time is it "she said looking up at me, her eyes still tired with sleep she had look confused somewhat out of it. I giggled and looked at my white night stand which had my duck covered clock a white little night lamp and some notes books on em. Oh and Santana's panties "its 3 in the afternoon baby" I replied as I got up from the bed .

A lazy smiled grazed on her soft lips as she looked at me she grabbed my pillow and brought it up to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"creep" I said as I put on my panties. She pouted and looked towards me again.

"This coming from the girl who sniffed my bra" she crocked an eye brow at me and smirked.

I gasped "ONE TIME" I laughed and smacked her butt playfully. "They smelled like gummy bears, you know I have a weakness for gummy bears" I pouted.

"of course they smelled like gummy bears" she paused and laid her head on my pillow again "you stuffed my bra with them" she giggled lightly

"I wanted your boobs to taste like gummy bears" I laughed and I looked around for Santana's shirt.

"They did baby, they did" she said getting up and putting on her clothing, I couldn't help but stop looking for her shirt and admire her beautiful body her long tanned legs and flat stomach her perfect round ass I just wanted to-

"You're staring" she sung. "oh shut up" I said looking at her "like you weren't looking at me when I got up" I pretended to pout , she looked at me and laughed.

"mm, you know I can't get enough of that body" I broke out of my fake pout and laughed. I walked around the room looking for the shirt Santana gave me freshman year, one day when we had cheerios I didn't have an extra shirt and the one I had was completely ruined by a slushe I didn't get slushed but some of the slushe that was supposed to be on Rachel landed on me. So Santana did me the honors of lending me a shirt that looked almost like a sweat shirt with "_LOPEZ"_ written on the back. I never gave it back she didn't mind though. Now I was walking around with my breasts all out.

"britt" Santana whined "what" I looked at her with curious look "put away your boobs, you know how much I love them" she said staring right at my breasts.

I smirked and shimmed my breast from side to side, she was looking at them with a loving smile now. I giggled as she came closer she went straight to my left breast and sucked on my nipple softly "mm" I moaned throwing my head back as my fingers stroked through her hair. "really,san" I looked down at her with a loving smile.

"mm, I love your tits baby" she kissed across the valley of my breast as she went over to my right breast. She kissed, licked and bit my nipple gently. She loved to suck on my nipple sometimes sucking on them roughly while at other times like now she would be gentle and soft.

"oh san" I moaned as she bit my nipple gently once again this time harder. Something only Santana knows about me Is that can come from her just playing with my tits. I have no idea why it just feels so good. One time while we were having a sleepover at her house she played and sucked on my tits all night, I came a couple of minutes later. We both just stared at each other as I came down. Ever since than my tits have been Santana's favorite place, that whole night she kept making me cum by playing with my tits best night ever.

"Fuck Santana, I thought you were hungry" I said with my head against my bedroom door "mm, babe" was all I got as she kept sucking my on nipples. My orgasm caught me by surprise "san!" "san!" I moaned as she pressed up against me.

"That's it Brittany, come for me" I shut my eyes as I cried out and slid down my bedroom door pulling Santana down with me "what the fuck baby" I said as I looked up at her.

She had her signature Lopez smirk on her lips "I hate you" I pouted " I just came so hard baby" I panted

"awh, baby don't be mad" she leaned over and gave me kiss she was on her knees looking directly at me. "you know you liked it, and plus I didn't get to play with them when we were having sex because I was busy getting fucked hard" she smirked at me " I love these twins" she leaned down and gave my sensitive nipples a kiss.

I sat there trying not to smile and her cuteness "it felt so good baby, but you will pay for it" I winked as I got up from the floor. She stayed kneeling on the floor and looked up at me with a somewhat worried expression. She knew what was in store for her or so she thought.

We sat on the white stools in my kitchen that surround my mom's brand new marble island she spent weeks bragging about how amazing it was going to go with her new floor and cabinets. I just sat around and nodded at everything she said so that maybe she would stop talking so much. I loved my mom but sometimes she can be a little insane, she is a pierce after all we are over jolly and hug too much. Well that what my dad says. Anyways Santana is looking at me as I eat my bowl of lucky charms as I read the letters on the back of the box. "so now who's the creep" I say looking off to the side at her and giggling at her expression when she realizes she has been caught.

"I was not looking" she pauses and eats some more of her beacon " I was" she shrugs and looks back at me "admiring" I bump her shoulder with mine as we both laugh " you are so weird" I say as I continue to eat my lucky charms.

"so Quinn is throwing a party tomorrow, we still going or have you changed your mind" I asked as I continue to eat my lucky charms.

You scoff and push around your food " I think Quinn has officially lost her shit" you say and you continue chewing your beacon. "Does she not fucking realize that its fucking Monday" you ask looking at me with a baffled look on your face. I try to stifle a laugh as you continue " I know that there's no school tomorrow, but goddamn I wants to get my cuddle on" she pouts and looks at me.

I love clingy Santana. "baby we can stay in if you want, you know I love to get my cuddle on" I say looking at her. She gets up and walks to the sink washing her plate without a word "baby" I say trying to get your attention. "baby" I try again

Silent Santana means she either thinking or trying really hard not to let her emotions get the best of her. I walk up behind and wrap my arms around your waist as I pull you into my arms. "santana" I say against your ear "what's wrong, baby" I question as you shut the faucet.

She turns around, she adverts her eyes and looks at the floor as she speaks " I feel like I'm holding you back" she whispers "from everything, I get clingy and I just I " she trails off.

I kiss her forehead softly as I put my hands on her checks so she can looks straight into my eyes "I love you so much baby, you know I love when you get like this" I say kissing her lips gently letting the kiss linger for a little longer than it should have "every time you want to spend time with me, I get butterflies in my stomach, yes this might sound corny but" I shrug looking into her eyes "I rather stay in with you rather than to go out to go to a stupid party and get drunk" I kiss you again "I'm kind of over that already, did too much of that in freshman year anyway"

Your lips form a smile the smile that I know is only reserved for me, that smile that reaches your eyes. This time you kiss me slowly before pulling away "you don't know, how much you mean to me" you say against my lips, your thumb grazing my eye brows lightly.

I kiss you one last time before walking back to the island to pick up my plate. I wash and put away my dish. A couple of minutes later I'm in my room, laying on my bed waiting for you to come out of the shower. When you come back into my room your wearing my purple unicorn shirt, it's sort of warn out its fits you loosely and reaches almost to your knees it used to be my sleeping shirt but I gave it to you a year ago when you slept over and didn't bring a sleeping shirt. I was almost sure that you didn't bring a sleeping shirt on purpose so you can have mines you've always loved this shirt you said it smells just like me, I don't mind though I find it sweet that you would want something that belongs to be simply because it belongs to me.

The day progressed and all we did was watch my favorite cartoons and cuddle. We were laying on my couch, Santana had her ass pressed against my front, while I had my arm around her waist pulling her into me as we snuggled.

"hey,britt" you said looking back at me, I looked down at you and waited for you to speak again.

"We should go to Quinns party, tomorrow" I stared at you for a minute before speaking.

"what made you change your mind "I asked.

You shrugged your shoulders and looked ahead "Maybe we do need a night out, when was the last time we partied together" she asked.

That's good question I thought to myself, we haven't gone to a party as couple in forever. Wait actually we never have. We always skipped out and got our cuddle on. " hm, I guess your right babe" I wondered as I spoke " I wouldn't mind showing off the most beautiful girl ever" she just laughed and looked back at me. "so corny" she said

I gasped "you love my corniness" I laughed "that's why you're blushing" I said smacking her butt playfully. She snuggled into my neck, hiding her face I felt her bit and suck on my neck hard.

"baby!" I said loudly "that's going to leave a mark" she smirked against my neck and kept on with her sucking and biting "ugh" she said suddenly

"what is it baby" she looked up and me and pouted " I have to go home soon"

Now it was my turn to pout "NOOO" I said holding on to her just than her phone rang, she reached over into her bag and grabbed her phone snuggling against me "hello" she said I could hear the other person speaking clearly.

"Santana, pero es que tu no piensa llegar a tu casa" by her voice I could already tell it was Gloria her mother.

"ay, mami tu sabe que estoy con Brittany" she responded

"bueno, ya se acabo la mini vacasion, mira ver si tu llega a tu maldita casa" her mom responded loudly she was not screaming, that just how santanas mom speaks and her aunts and uncles. Santana had warned me about her crazy Dominican family and how loud they are. I got to see that for myself at her family BBQ a few weeks ago. They were loud and fun. I loved them and so did Santana although I have to get used to the constant screaming when they spoke to me.

"oh god, I heard you I'll be home soon" she responded

"no es que "soon" es que ahora mismo" santana's mom responded in a lower tone.

"ya voy pa ya" she hung up and tried to get up but I didn't let her.

"baby, noo" I whined we are so clingy its starting to get out of this world but I don't mind neither does she. She loves it when I am clingy.

"baby" she said hugging me back " I have to go baby" I don't understand Spanish so I guess her mom told her to bring her ass home.

I stood by the door as I kissed her goodbye "I'll see you tomorrow, baby" she said looking up at me with hope filled eyes. I smiled and kissed her lips again "yes baby I'll pick you up at seven" she nodded and kissed me and" I love you" she said " I love you too" I watched her car as she drove off.

I had just finished putting on my black skinny jeans, with a simple plain v neck shirt on with a black jacket when my phone buzzed

From Quinn : _where are you guys?_

To Quinn :_ Quinn chill, its only 6:30 I have to go pick up san and will be on our way._

From Quinn: _Ok just hurry _

I was opening the door to my room when my phone buzzed again this time it was my baby.

From my baby: _Hey, I'm ready cant wait to see you. Xoxo kisses_

I couldn't help but smile and her cuteness.

To My baby:_ On my way can't wait to see you xoxo._

By the time I got to sans it was seven on the dot I knocked on her front door I stood waiting for an answer that came almost right away. The door swung open and there she was wearing a mini black dress with simple shoes her hair in loose curls. I stared at her in owe it's been a while since we dressed up.

"you loo-" we both started at the same time we both giggled, we were both nervous god if I hadn't told Quinn we were on our way I would of taken her right here but we had to go or else Quinn would have a bitch fit.

"you look amazing" she said looking at me, I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as my face warmed..

"But you look beautiful" I said as I kissed her tenderly " so beautiful" I said kissing her over and over again she giggles against my lips "mm, I love my britt britt kisses, tastes so good" she said against my lips.

We got to quinns about ten minutes later it was a short ride but me and Santana had a little make out session before we left so it kind of took us longer. As we pulled up at the party we saw people outside talking and hanging out we could hear the music blasting from our car as we got out.

She kissed me before we entered the house, we were holding hands walking through the front door there was a crowd of people dancing drinking and doing other things I don't want to describe. Quinns living room was huge her walls white almost caramel color the floors were shinny hard wood. The place was huge every time I came over I was always amazed. Her and santanas house where the biggest houses I've ever been in.

We get to kitchen where we spot the whole glee club including Quinn "Ah" she screamed as soon as she saw us "Oh no" Santana said besideme " please tell me shes not already drunk" we all laughed as Quinn came closer" No bitch, I'm not drunk" she said looking directly at Santana with her famous glare.

"Well whatever me and britts are just here to get our dance on" she said looking over at me "we haven't danced together in forever" she said pulling me to the dance floor as we walked out of the kitchen we heard whoops and hollas from the glee clubers. We just giggles as we reached the dance floor which by the way was packed we found a space somewhere on the dance floor and started dancing.

We have been at this party for two hours I have not had anything to drink because I'm driving and I just don't want to drink today. Drinking tastes bad to me, I guess I drank too much during my younger years guess I was tired of it.

But in santanas case that was not the point she was so tipsy I mean she was on the dance floor dancing around with Mercedes and Tina while I stood in a corner laughing at how cute she was being. Me and Quinn had been talking for about 20 minutes now.

"so" Quinn asks. I stare back at her waiting for her to continue. "what" I say giggling at how weird shes being.

"I'm thinking about asking Rachel out, like on a real date" my eyes brows raise up to my hair line.

" I KNEW IT" I screamed, she jumped back a little startled. But of course no one else heard us because the music was so loud.

"what" she said laughing " you guys have been doing the nasty" I said pointing at her.

She just laughed hard and shook her head blushing at my comment "well what are you waiting for" I asked "Go for it"

She looked at me with almost a shy look before her eyes went wide, she was looking at santanas direction I turned around to find Santana kissing Darlene Amero. The shorter latina had Santana by her neck as they kissed her tongue brushing against santanas.

I saw RED.


End file.
